


Proud to be right

by Kilted_Wolf93



Series: 100 Drabble Challenge [18]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 11:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17079224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kilted_Wolf93/pseuds/Kilted_Wolf93
Summary: If, and it is a big if he thought darkly, Robb truly shared his feelings, then he would find out on his own. He most certainly would not give Jon the satisfaction of being right. Nope, Robb would have to confess himself and then Theon could pretend that Jon had not made a good point which had made him look stupid.





	Proud to be right

**Author's Note:**

> prompt 18 - pride

The silence lasted merely seconds before Jon broke it.

“Am I supposed to be surprised?” he asked with a disinterested shrug. Theon scowled.

“Thanks for the support!”

“Well, it was a little obvious that you were bisexual,” Jon retorted before his lips twitched into a sly smile. “Mostly because of the looks you shoot Robb when you think nobody is watching.”

“I don’t know what you mean,” Theon sniffed, turning his face away before Jon could see the lie. But Jon knew of course.

“Come on Theon, what’s stopping you? Scared of hurting your pride?”

Absolutely, Theon thought silently. Nevertheless, he made sure to keep glaring at Jon to make him drop the subject.

“For fuck sake,” Jon muttered, rolling his eyes as his head flopped back against the headrest of the chair. And, after releasing a massive sigh, as though he was the one who had just been gathering the courage to come clean about their sexuality, he looked at Theon once more. “Robb fancies you too, you idiot. Honestly, the pair of you are made for each other because your intellect matches perfectly.”

“Fuck you,” Theon snapped, deliberately ignoring Jon’s comment.

If, and it is a big if he thought darkly, Robb truly shared his feelings, then he would find out on his own. He most certainly would not give Jon the satisfaction of being right. Nope, Robb would have to confess himself and then Theon could pretend that Jon had not made a good point which had made him look stupid.

***

“I love you!”

“You’re drunk!” Theon commented lightly, ignoring the warmth in his chest at the words, the stirring of hope fluttering in his belly.

“Yeah,” Robb laughed, falling back into the corner of the booth they regularly claimed on their nights out. “But I still love you.”

“Tell me that in the morning Stark, and I might believe you.”

Robb frowned slightly before he grinned. “Alright.”

“Alright,” Theon echoed dully, fully expecting the latter to forget the whole thing.

And yet, at nine o clock, his phone buzzed with an incoming text, Robb’s name bright on the screen.

_I still love you._

Theon smiled despite himself, pulling himself up into a sitting position to better be able to type out a response, something along the lines of Robb coming over for breakfast or Robb being breakfast. He wasn’t fussy which really.

“See Jon,” Theon scoffed proudly. “I can get my own relationships sorted.”

As though summoned by his name in Theon’s thoughts, Jon sent a text through.

_Robb just told me about last night._

_I got him hammered and told him to just confess already._

_You’re welcome._

“Fucking bastard,” Theon huffed, already deciding that Jon Snow was not getting a Christmas card this year.


End file.
